Alone
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Bianca is left alone. LxOC, GxOC
1. Part 1

**So this is a little bit different of a story than I usually right. It's a little bit different than "Lost, So Lost" and I like it better. Also, it is split into three parts. So here is:**

**Alone…**

"I have two jobs that need done, Suzaku. I am giving you the option of picking from them. The one that you do not choose will go to you, Jeremiah." Emperor Lelouch told his two most trusted subjects: Suzaku Kururugi and Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Why give me the choice, my lord?" asked Suzaku.

"Because both of these jobs are of equal importance and it does not matter an incredible amount to me who does which."

"Thank you, my lord."

"The first job is a collection; the other is a triple arrest."

"I will take the collect."

Lelouch almost grinned. "I had hoped you would choose that." He faced Jeremiah. "Here is the information on the three arrests that must be made. Do them in the order that they appear. Leave now, and you will have 3 hours."

"Yes, my lord." Jeremiah stated with a bow before leaving.

"And Suzaku. I am glad that you chose this assignment. I will need you to collect Miss Bianca Renee Asplund."

"Bianca? She would come if you asked, I would bet."

"I know that. But the arrests that I just sent out were for Sir Gino Weinberg, Miss Cecile Croomy, and Earl Lloyd Asplund."

"But why-"

"I have reason to believe that, if they continued to be in public, they would interfere with my Requiem. You know that I can't allow interference to happen."

"Of course, my lord."

"You will leave in three hours to collect her. Once you have her, bring her up here."

"Of course, my lord."

********************

She had just finished getting ready for bed when they appeared. She heard the knocks at the door, the sound of John answering it. She heard whispers, the sound of storming feet. When she peaked out from her room that was when things turned for the worse. Soldiers, led by Jeremiah Gottwald, were arresting Lloyd and Cecile. She watched as they carried them out of the house. She ran down stairs and stopped in front of Jeremiah. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"I have orders for their arrest." Replied Jeremiah. "Please step back, Miss Asplund."

"NO!" Bianca cried. "You can't take them away!"

"I have to, direct orders from the emperor." Jeremiah watched as she collapsed in front of her. He sighed. "If you need, I can escort you somewhere else."

"The Weinberg Estate?"

"If you wish to see Sir Gino Weinberg, I am afraid that will not be possible. He has also been placed under arrest."

The look that formed on Bianca's face was one of sorrow, mixed with pain. "No." She murmured from the ground. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Miss Asplund. But that is what came from the Emperor." He turned to exit, leaving the young girl in a crumpled head on the floor.

That was where Suzaku found her, nearly two hours later. He knocked, but no one came to the door. Suzaku let himself in, only to see the youngest Asplund crumpled on the floor. "Bianca!" he cried, running up to her. "Bianca!"

"He took them. Why did he take them…" she whispered through tears.

Suzaku rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why…"

_She doesn't even know I'm here. _Suzaku realized. "Bianca, I need you to come with me."

She didn't reply. Suzaku sighed.

"Sir Kururugi." Said John from behind them.

"John."

John set a bag down next to them. "Here is a bag for Miss Asplund."

"How did you know that she was leaving?" Suzaku asked. He moved Bianca and saw that she had either fallen asleep, or passed out.

"When you've been a butler for this long, Sir Kururugi, you learn to anticipate anything." He replied. "I hope that I do not seem out of line, but I have a request."

Suzaku hooked an arm under Bianca's knees, and placed another behind her back before heaving her into the air and into his arms bridal-style. "That will depend on the request."

"Please, bring her back. I know that you need to take her, but I ask that, at some point, you bring her back to this house."

"I will John."

John bowed. "Thank you, Sir Kururugi."

Suzaku began to carry the sleeping girl out of the house toward the car. John followed dutifully with her bag. John placed the bag inside before Suzaku slid in and set Bianca up next to him. "Good day, John."

"And to you, Sir Kururugi." John closed the car door and the driver sped away.

Suzaku gently brushed several locks of pale hair away from Bianca's closed eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bianca." He whispered.

The drive back to the palace wasn't long. In no time, the car had stopped in front of the palace. A man came to open the door, and Suzaku exited, Bianca still asleep in his arms. "Her bag is in there." He said to the footman. "Find out where it needs to go and make sure it gets there."

"Yes Sir."

Suzaku turned away and carried the girl inside. He went straight to the elevator that went upstairs. From there, he walked passed over a dozen security guards to reach a large set of double doors. The last guard was the one that was stationed in front of the Emperor's bedchamber.

"Who is that?" asked the guard.

"A guest for the Emperor." Suzaku replied.

"No one is allowed in without the Emperor's permission."

"I have his permission. I am the Knight of Zero."

"No one, not even you."

"You will let me pass."

"I know that you are allowed in." the guard gestured to Bianca. "But the girl?"

"I was sent to collect her for the Emperor. Now step aside."

The guard thought for a few more seconds before stepping aside from the door. Suzaku nodded as the guard opened the door and he stepped inside. Suzaku walked straight to the bed, which had one side turned down enough for a body. _So he expected her to be either asleep or unconscious. _Suzaku gently laid her on the bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. She rolled instantly onto her side and murmured, "Lelouch…Gino…"

Suzaku sighed and left. As he walked past the guard, he murmured, "I will be speaking to your superior about your performance today." And continued to walk, not even waiting for a response. Suzaku then continued to Lelouch's office. He was announced, and then stepped into the study.

"Sir Kururugi. I take it you were successful?"

"I was, my lord." Suzaku replied.

Lelouch stopped what he was working on. "What is bothering you, Suzaku?"

"May I speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"She isn't well, Lelouch. When I found her, she was in tears. She passed out from exhaustion, or depression, I'm not sure which. She's asleep as we speak." Suzaku reported. "I can't pinpoint what's wrong with her, but having the people closest to her put in jail probably was the straw that broke the camel's back. She seemed…broken."

Lelouch stood. "I'll go see her now, I think."

"I think that would be wise, my lord." Suzaku followed as Lelouch left the room.

"Suzaku, I know that you are my knight, but I will have to ask that you leave me at the door to my chambers, and relieve whoever might be guarding my room right now, and then wait outside the only door that allows access to the hallway. I do not want any interruptions, is that clear?"

"Yes my lord."

Silence over took them as they approached Lelouch's room. He dismissed the guard and opened the door, leaving Suzaku on guard. He turned the lights on low as he sauntered into the room. He expected to see Bianca's sleeping form; instead, she was sitting up on the bed, attaching the last piece of her old Black Knight uniform.

That could only mean one thing:

She remembered.


	2. Part 2

"Hello, Emperor Lelouch." She murmured as Lelouch approached her. She was just pulling on her last boot when he stopped. "Is there something I can do for you? Considering that you were willing to seize me from my home?"

"I take your memories have returned?"

"Yes. It's been about two weeks since they started coming back. A few days ago, there was this rush, and I remembered everything." She looked up at him scornfully. "Why, Lelouch? Why did you leave me?"

"I thought it would be better for you."

"What are you planning, Lelouch? You've got something planned, and I want to know what."

"Bianca, tomorrow…things are going to happen. Things that I feel are my only remaining option. I'm going to rid the world of its hate, Bianca."

"How is that even possible?"

"Right now, I've done things that have made the entire world hate me. Tomorrow, I will be assassinated." She stopped adjusting her black, violet, gold, and forest green cape.

"What?"

"I'm going to die tomorrow, Bianca." I began to walk out, Bianca by my side.

She was silent. Finally, she said, "You knew this all along, didn't you?"

"Yes…I did."

Bianca sighed. "Why didn't you say anything? Even before my memory loss, and especially after?"

"I couldn't bring myself to put you in danger again, so I pretended your existence was

irrelevant."

"Even after Gino--?"

"--No. By that point, I needed him to protect you, as I knew he would. It was only a matter of time before someone remembered our previous relationship."

"You shouldn't have done that, Lelouch..."

"Why not? You're better off without me, Bianca."

"How could you say that, Lelouch?!" She took two quick steps forward and stopped in front of him. "How can you say that I'm better off without you? How?"

"Because I just want you to be safe. And a life without me is the best way for that to happen."

They were at a stand-still in the hallway. Bianca's head was tilted up to look Lelouch in the eye. "Then why did you bring me here, Lelouch?"

He reached out and touched her face gently with his palm. "I was being selfish; I wanted to see you one last time."

She closed her eyes and tilted her head so that it rested in his palm. "For once, I'm glad that you have selfish tendencies." In a single quick step, she was close to his face. She stood on tip toe and met his lips with hers. The hand that had been on her cheek was now behind her head, keeping it in place, the other on the small of her back, keeping her close. Her hands were on his shoulders, pressing her higher and keeping her there. The kiss was deep, loving, and lustful. He pulled back from her barely an inch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered.

Her violet eyes met his equally bright. "This is the only thing I feel sure about right now. This is the only thing that I want right now."

They took several steps back, their lips still locked. As they reached the door Lelouch opened it and Bianca kicked it closed. Continuing to back up until Lelouch's knees hit the bed, Bianca laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Lelouch.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around? You about to back me onto the bed?"

Quicker than Bianca thought possible, Lelouch had spun them around so that Bianca's knees were now against the bed. "This better?"

She grinned. "Yes, it is."

********************

**The Next Morning**

Bianca woke up alone. Well, not totally alone. On the pillow next to her was a folded up note where Lelouch's head used to be. Sleepily, she grabbed the note and opened it.

_My Bianca, _

_I'm sorry to leave you alone, but I couldn't bear to say goodbye. You should know that I loved you, but that it has to be this way. I don't want you to miss me; I want you to live on. This is the only goodbye you will get from me. I'm sorry that we couldn't have more time, but now is the best time for my plan to be finished. You should know that this was my plan from the beginning; you were right to assume that. Maybe I should have told you about it, but I wanted you to have a normal life. I had never intended on you getting so involved. But I knew from the first time I saw you in that Black Knight uniform that my entire plan would change. Goodbye, Bianca._

_Yours forever,_

_Lelouch vi Britannia _

Bianca set the note down. "No…" she murmured to herself, reaching to where her spandex lay on the ground. "No." She dressed quickly and ran out of the room. She could only run so fast; she wasn't sure if she could make it to where she knew the execution was supposed to take place. She exited the palace and was still running as fast as she could. She ran into the main city, onto the main road where the precession was taking place. The crowd was too thick. She pushed her way to the front of a rail where she could see Lelouch coming. Nunnally was at his feet, and all of the prisoners were lower than that. Lelouch looked up knowingly. That was when it happened. Zero appeared. He rushed Lelouch and stopped right in front of him. A silent conversation seemed to take place before Zero drew a sword and ran Lelouch right through. Her stomach lurched at the sight of Lelouch bleeding everywhere. He fell slowly forward to where Nunnally lay. Suddenly, her scream filled the air. Zero called for the prisoners to be released, but Bianca was unaware. She was running for float, passed the guards, passed the Knightmares, passed the prisoners. She ran right to Nunnally, right to Lelouch.

"Bianca?" Nunnally asked her through tears.

"Yes." She responded as tears began to flood her eyes too.

"It's nice to see you."

Bianca adjusted so that Lelouch's head sat in Nunnallly's lap, and his torso in hers, and then look up at Nunnally.

She could see.

"Your sight…"

"Yes, I can see now." She sighed. "But I'd rather stay blind if this is what I have to see."

Bianca reached up to touch the young girl's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Nunnally. If I could have stopped him, I would have. I loved him too much to let him have his way." More tears began to steam down. "I should have stopped him. If not for me, I should have at least stopped him for you. I am so sorry, Nunnally."

Now her hand was on Bianca's shoulder. "Don't worry, Bianca. If there is something that I knew about Big Brother, it was that nothing could ever change his mind. I'm glad that I'm not going to be alone now."

"You'll never be alone as long as I'm here." Bianca whispered.

"Bianca!" called a frantic voice. "Bianca!"

Gino appeared behind Bianca.

"Bianca, are you okay?" he asked kneeling behind her and placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Gino. I just…need to be alone." She murmured in reply.

"Bianca, please come with me. I don't think that being here is going to help you, or the situation."

"I'm staying right here."

"Bianca, please-"

"Gino, I can't leave Nunnally right now; she needs me."

"Please come with me."

"I'll leave when I want to."

"Fine." He stood. "When you're ready, please come over and talk to me. I'll be home."

"I will, Gino; I will."


	3. Part 3

**Two months later…**

Nunnally had hired Bianca to work for her. She toured the outlying farmland to see what the people needed there. It was a good job for Bianca, a simple job. She enjoyed it too. It was different than what she was used to, but that was what she liked the most, the difference. The difference kept her mind off of them, off Lelouch…and Gino.

After Gino's arrest, things had been stressed between the two. She didn't like being a stay-at-home wife, and would worry too much about his safety as Knight of Three. So she took the away job that Nunnally offered her. That didn't go over too well with Gino. They fought. Words were said that neither side meant, and now they barely speak. They pass on occasion and it gets worse. Bianca ducks her head, where Gino stands prouder than ever. Now, Bianca just stays in the country side with a family on a farm. She only returns to the capitol when she has to make a report, about twice a year. Today, she is simply strolling around a local village. A cold wind tugged at her attire: a flowing white skirt, green over skirt, red plaid over that, puffy, long-sleeved white shirt, and tight-fitting black corset.

"Miss Bianca!" called several small children.

Bianca spun around, hair fanning out behind her and skirt spinning. She smiled. "Hey there. What are you guys up to today?"

"Daddy said that he'd let us play with the horses." Said one boy.

"That's not true!" retorted a little girl. "He said to ask Miss Bianca first!"

Bianca smiled more. "I'd be happy to show you around the stables." She winked. "And if you're good, I'll take you around the ring."

They cheered. "But I have a few things to take care of real quick. I'll be over around lunch, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Miss Bianca!" they all ran off.

Bianca laughed a little as she continued to walk. As she did, she placed a light hand over the not-even-noticeable bump around her stomach. The child was his, of course. Once she had found out, she knew that she would love this child forever. It would be her last link to the past.

"Miss Bianca!" called the shop manager. "You have a few letters here!"

She collected the letters. "Thank you."

She tugged open the first letter; the letter from Nunnally.

_Bianca,_

_Please come home. I miss having you around, and I know that Gino does too. We need you back here. I know you two are having a fight, but I also know how much he loves you and only wants the best for you. Please respond quickly._

_Yours,_

_Nunnally_

The second was from Gino:

_Bi,_

_I'm sorry, Bi. I thought that you were too fragile to go off alone to the country, which is why I wanted you to stay. I see now that I was wrong to try and control you. Please forgive me and come back home._

_I miss you._

_Gino_

The last was unknown.

_Miss Bianca,_

_Please meet me outside this store at 10 o'clock. I wish to speak with you._

_A friend_

That was totally weird. But Bianca couldn't resist a mystery, so she glanced at her watch and saw that it was 9:58. Bianca sat on the bench and waited the two minutes. At exactly 10 o'clock, a cart full of hay pulled up. The driver wore a typical woven hat that most farmers sported and neck covering from the sun that usually shined. I could see jet black hair poking out from underneath the cloth, but only just. He stepped down lightly and I saw that he was fairly tall, and a little leggy. But he didn't stand like a hay driver. He stood with much more regality than a farmer.

"Miss Bianca?" said the man.

"Yes. How do you know me?"

"The children here speak very highly of you. I wanted to meet you myself."

"May I ask your name? It seems we are on unequal meeting grounds."

"I am…Jessie."

"It's nice to meet you. So what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Will you come with me? I want to speak with you privately."

"Ok."

"Thank you. Please follow me." He walked back over his cart, climbed into the driver's bench, and leaned down to offer Bianca a hand. "Let me help you up."

Bianca accepted his hand and settled next to him on the seat. "Thank you."

They began to move forward. Clouds covered the sun and it suddenly became chilly. Bianca shivered in her seat.

"Are you cold?" asked Jessie.

"Not really." Another shiver.

Jessie reached behind him, and pulled out a jacket. A red, jacket. "Here, take this."

Bianca accepted it and slid her arms in. As she inspected the jacket and took a deep breath, she was reminded of someone.

Lelouch. He had smelled like this too. He had a jacket like that too. And it fit the same way on her.

Lelouch.

She turned her head sharply to look at the driver, "Jessie". "Lulu?" She murmured almost silently.

"Sorry, who?" he replied, tilting his head towards her. She caught a small smile grace his face.

"Never mind. This jacket reminded me of…someone I used to know." Bianca covered. "So where are we going?"

"Just a little bit further down the road." He steered the cart to the left. Only another two minutes on the cart before he pulled the animals to a stop. "This is our stop." He jumped off, and then offered her his hand. Bianca took the hand and was helped off the cart.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"Because I have something I need to tell you." He turned away and pulled the hat of, revealing a mess of jet black hair.

A single tear fell down Bianca's cheek. "You're alive." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jessie" wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I missed you, Miss Bianca." Her whispered, resting his head on hers.

"Me too." She murmured into his chest.

**So that was it.**


End file.
